


Daydream Warriors

by gamerkitty6274



Series: Love live songfics [3]
Category: Love Live! Perfect Dream Project, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU, F/F, Fake Names, Fantasy AU, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerkitty6274/pseuds/gamerkitty6274
Summary: The ground is trembling and the whole kingdom feels it. The cliffs start to crumble. The pillars snap. The notes of the traveller's song, high and airy, drift over the stagnant shores. Time freezes, a final snapshot before disaster strikes.





	Daydream Warriors

The ground is trembling and the whole kingdom feels it. The cliffs start to crumble. The pillars snap. The notes of the traveller's song, high and airy, drift over the stagnant shores. Time freezes, a final snapshot before disaster strikes.

The hunters that dwell in shadows.  
The heiress, watching silently from a distant crown.  
The seeker, who has chased after a certain truth for too long.  
The keeper of the ocean hides beneath the waves.  
The illusion that lingers, is she truly there?  
The hostess, her bright features turning to stone.   
The servants to the throne, their blood growing colder until ice runs through their veins.  
And the true princess, whose blood will be spilt as surely as the sun will rise.

And they wait for their fate to be announced as the inevitable truth spills before them.

Uranohoshi will last forever.


End file.
